Why Mario is innocent
by StephenThePlaystationDude
Summary: A response to the Mario is Mental video on YouTube, originally a rant, I figured with changes I could make it into a story, this is also my 100th story published! WOOT!


**Why Mario is innocent.**

**Hello everybody and welcome to my 100TH STORY ! ! ! WOOT! I originally intended to write this as an article. But I figured with some changes. I could make it into a story. This is a response to the "Why Mario is mental" video on Youtube by Matpat. And this is gonna seem awkward as my first story is "Even Mario Isn't Perfect." But just so you know I was joking in that story. I wasn't serious once about what I said. **

One day Mario was sitting on the couch reading a book. When he heard big loud police sirens. Red and Blue lights show through the house. Suddenly he heard a loud angry voice.

"Mario, come out with your hands up! You are under arrest."

Mario was puzzled. "After arrest? Whatever for?" Nevertheless Mario didn't argue. He went out and put his hands up. Two toad police officers came out and cuffed him.

"What am I under arrest for?" He asked the officers.

"You'll hear in court. Your crimes are too long to list."

Mario raised an eyebrow. "WHAT!?"

Mario then sat in court waiting to be judged. Many of Mario's friends Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Toad, Pauline and Daisy sat behind him. A human judge sat behind a desk and he didn't look friendly.

"The trial shall now begin." The judge said

"What have I done?" asked Mario

The judge smiled. "Oh…ho….ho. A lot…your list of crimes is long, my friend. You'll get the chair for this!"

"What are my crimes, give me one of them!"

"Murder. You've murdered innocent toads."

"I beg your pardon?" Mario frowned.

"One time you murdered innocent toads turned into blocks. How do you defend yourself."

"First of all, blocks have been around for as long as I remember, even before Bowser has invaded. I wasn't aware of the curse and I had no idea what was normal blocks and what were toads transformed into blocks. Plus only the original Super Mario Bros manual says that, no other manual in the games has ever stated that since."

"You also killed turtles, goombas, wigglers…."

"Those are enemies who work for Bowser. I kill these things in self-defense. I kill these things because they kill me! I know Wiggers and the turtles look cute but you can't judge someone based on appearance! You've got your head shoved up your ass, mate!"

"Yeah!" yelled Luigi.

"Got that right!" yelled Pauline.

"Plus most of the time, Mario doesn't kill the enemies, he knocks them out, if that counts for anything." Luigi suggested.

The judge turned to Luigi. "Oohhh….Luigi….Luigi how can you defend your brother. After all the ill treatment he's given you?"

"What kind of ill treatment?"

"He's rescued your girlfriend, Daisy."

"Well in Mario's defense. At the time she was captured. I wasn't dating her."

Peach then stood up. "When I heard my cousin Daisy was kidnapped by Tatanga. I was devastated, crying wondering if I'd see her alive again. Mario couldn't stand to see me they way I was. So he agreed to rescue her."

"But don't you kiss at the end of the game?" the judge replied.

At this Peach looked at Mario sourly.

"I was hoping you'd never find out, but let me say what really happened…"

**THE END OF SUPER MARIO LAND.**

Daisy looked happy to see Mario. "Thank you Mario."

Mario lowered his eyes in love. "Oh Daisy….Daisy….."

Mario and Daisy got into a ship and flew away together. But what happened after that.

While Mario was driving, Daisy gave him three pecks on the cheek, he then felt some sudden guilt.

"No…..I can't do this. We need to talk Daisy." Mario then landed his ship. He couldn't cheat on Peach.

"Daisy…I have a confession to make. I'm only rescuing you for a friend. I can't be your boyfriend."

"You…..You already have a girlfriend?"

"I'm dating Peach, your cousin. She was worried sick about you, so I rescued you for her."

"Oh…I understand. I guess we can just be friends."

"You don't have to go home alone, I have a brother who'd love to meet you! "

"I guess I'll give him a chance."

**BACK TO THE COURT ROOM**

"It's true." Daisy replied. "He didn't go too far."

The judge stood corrected. "O.K going back to Luigi again, what about the fact Mario doesn't invite you to go on adventures."

"We've worked together tons of times. Like the Mario and Luigi series. Plus Mario's SAVED MY LIFE too. As well as rescuing me in the Mario and Luigi games. He's rescued me in Super Mario Galaxy and in Super Mario 3d Land. In Bowser's inside story, I told Starlow that I had stopped the invasion and saved everyone, but she just laughed in my face and praised Mario for stopping them when I honestly had, but did Mario just let her? No, he got infuriated, told her off and confirmed my story and even made her apologize to me on the spot, not taking the false credit for a moment. Or in Superstar Saga, I get separated in the University and Mario has to risk life and limb to save me, and what does he do when we reunite? I don't get told off, he hugs me and starts crying like a baby into my shoulder, just thankful I'm safe now!"

"But do you ever wish to be player 1?" the judge asked.

"I'm a selectable character in many games aren't I? Plus what if I'm not hero material? In the Luigi's mansion games, I'm constantly terrified. Luigi's mansion 2 shows me unwilling to help Elvin Gadd on many occasions. If the game was Mario's mansion, Mario would have taken on the ghosts with no fear at all and without shaking once."

"Don't you want some of the fame?"

"Did it ever occur you DON'T HAVE to make me look like a loser? You can play as me and make me no 1 in many games. Plus I'm not anti-social but I don't have the best social skills and didn't know how to deal with people chanting his name and saying. "Hey! It's the great Luigi!" I decided I preferred being unknown and just letting Mario hog everything. Mario's a great brother even if he an attention hog."

"In Mario Power Tennis, he steps on your foot if you win a trophy."

Luigi shrugged "Sibling rivalry."

"So there you have you have it." grinned Mario. "Any other crimes?"

"Animal cruelty." The judge replied.

Mario was hardly surprised anymore. "Go on…." He said

"You punch Yoshi in the face when you want him to eat."

Yoshi stood up and spoke "Correction. He points to the enemy he wants me to eat."

"The judge continued. "He abandons you and jumps off you when you're both about to fall into a pit."

"That's the PLAYER's fault. You can play the game without having to do that. Plus isn't it better to have one live then both die?"

"Dropping penguins off cliffs in Super Mario 64….."

Mario spoke. "Again it's the player's fault. Plus I rescued the penguin and saved the mother from a great depression."

"Trying to electrocute Donkey Kong Jr."

"Donkey Kong Jr was trying to free his father. I was trying to prevent Donkey Kong from wrecking more havoc. He isn't full of control of his temper and was smashing things around."

The judge just stared blankly. "Wow….you've proved yourself innocent in a lot of topics."

Mario smiled back. "Makes me wonder if you're a real judge."

"Last but not least, what about Pauline?" The judge pointed to Pauline.

"What about me?" Pauline asked.

"I'm surprised you're in the same room as Peach and Daisy. Aren't you still dating Mario?""

"Mario and I are just friends. We're not lovers. We broke up but we're still friends."

Mario then spoke again "Is this about that "Special guest" thing? Peach was really busy that day, she told me to go and invite Pauline. Pauline had said to me it'd been a while since that Donkey Kong incident and wanted some fame. So I figured I'd invite her."

"But there's no Peach toy."

"There IS A PEACH TOY! ARE YOU BLIND!?" Mario said in anger.

"Well...I guess that excuses you from just about everything…..and I guess there's no prove to say you're Donkey Kong's master in Donkey Kong Circus and you mistreat him…" The judge was looking at a Donkey Kong circus manual. Nothing in it said that Mario was DK's master and had mistreated him. Mario was only watching his performance.

Mario smiled.

"So I declare you….GUILTY!"

"WHAT!?"

"After everything he's said!?" Luigi cried.

"I don't like him, plain and simple." The judge replied.

Suddenly another judge came in all tied up, he looked like the judge at the desk.

"Stop the trial!" he cried.

"I don't think, you're a real judge!" Mario frowned. He then got up and yanked off a face mask. It was Waluigi!

Wario then came out the doors to the right of the courtroom. Two police toads were holding guns to Wario.

"Looks like we're busted." Cried Wario.

"The Wicked Bros were trying to frame you!" Luigi cried.

Mario was free to go, in the end the Wicked Bros ended up in the electric chair for their plans.

**THE END!**

**Special thanks to Jason Jungreis and Defawfulizer of Youtube and ****CactusPrograming**** of fanfiction net for the inspiration to write this!**

**HAPPY 100 TH STORY ! WOOT ! !**


End file.
